


亚马逊惨案

by Si_Cha



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cults, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Sad Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两个人一起在亚马逊晃荡然后死掉啦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	亚马逊惨案

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这算是亚马逊贺文，曾有人表示这篇对她造成了巨大的伤害，所以如果你会中文又凑巧在ao3上搜枪花了看到这篇文发生了什么别打我。

“小心一点，不要掉进河里去了，里面有很多食人鱼。”Duff温柔地提醒到。  
　　Slash把头转向了他这边，或许白了他一眼，“要不要把你的阿迪王借我穿一下？”  
　　“喂我是关心你啊！”Duff无奈地抗议，“况且难道你打算在这穿阿迪王？防滑？”  
　　“可是我没有那么傻啊。”Slash也很无奈，“这样吧，你吻我一下我就原谅你。”  
　　Duff当然很乐意啊，他凑了过去，还自行把一下改成了一刻钟。可惜半路冒出来的小毒蛇打扰了他们，Slash也不知道是装了毒蛇雷达还是怎样，就连接吻的时候都能感应到。  
　　“你一点也不专心。”Duff对着把玩着毒蛇的Slash控诉。  
　　Slash连头都不抬一下，继续玩着他的蛇，“要不是我我们俩可能就死在这了，这蛇毒性还是比较强的。”说完后Slash轻轻抚摸了那蛇几下还吻了吻蛇身就放他走了。  
　　Duff看到觉得有点犯恶心，Slash刚刚吻过自己的嘴还残留着自己的唾液就又去吻随随便便一条蛇，于是他走了，也不管Slash。不过没走几步他就开始担心了，“唉，我不在的话他肯定会被蛇害死的。”他摇了摇头，又回到了原地。他看到他呆站在那里，抓着他的头发。  
　　“Slash。”Duff一边喊到还一边在他拨开头发的眼睛前晃了晃。  
　　“嗯？”Slash回过神来，抬头看着稍微俯下身的Duff。  
　　“你在发什么呆啊？”Duff重新站直身体，环抱双臂。  
　　“我在等你啊。”Slash不得不将头抬得更高一点，以便直视Duff。  
　　“好啦~那现在我回来了，走吧。”Duff说着转过身打算向前走去，却感觉到手臂被扯住了。他回过头，看到Slash低着头看着他的鞋子，“怎么了？”语气十分温柔。  
　　“对不起。”Slash还是低着头。  
　　“啊哈？”这次Duff转身了。  
　　“刚刚没有顾忌到你的感受。”  
　　Duff上前一步，揉了揉他的卷毛，“没关系啦，我知道你很喜欢蛇啊，你开心就好？”  
　　Slash终于抬起头来，或许带着诚挚的目光，“你原谅我了？”  
　　Duff无奈地笑了，搂过Slash，“走吧。”  
　　“你原不原谅我啊？”Slash仍不依不饶地仰头看着Duff。  
　　“嗯嗯嗯。”Duff依旧看着前方，勾着Slash往前走。  
　　Slash听到这句话后就欢快地跟着Duff走了，都快要蹦起来了。  
　　他们走了没多久，Slash突然大叫一声：“森蚺！”然后就飞快地跑向前去看着一片沼泽地。  
　　Duff疑惑地跟了上去，低头看着Slash，“森蚺？”  
　　Slash头也不回下指着河对岸，“就是巨蟒的一种。”  
　　Duff转过头去，“卧槽！”尽管曾经在电视上看过巨蟒，可是真正看到的时候还是忍不住惊讶。他眯缝着双眼看着Slash，“我还以为你只是对那些小毒蛇有研究呢。”  
　　Slash歪着头，“难道你要我把这么个大家伙拖回去养？”  
　　“当我没问过好了。”Duff一脸挫败。  
　　“开玩笑啦，这种家伙不适合家养。”  
　　难道那些毒蛇就适合家养吗？当然Duff也只是在心里想想而已，要说出来Slash不得跟他拼了。  
　　“好好看啊~”Slash开始对着一条蛇犯花痴了。  
　　“这么喜欢的话过去看看吧。”  
　　“虽然据我所知还没有证实过森蚺会攻击人但还是很危险的啊。”  
　　“我们带了烟雾弹啊。”  
　　Slash斜了Duff一眼，不过Duff当然看不到，“一般来讲蛇都是通过红外或者气味来捕捉猎物的，这是常识，森蚺也不例外。”  
　　Duff简直要抓狂了，他怎么就爱上了这么一个爱蛇有时胜过爱他的人啊。  
　　“Duff你带相机没？这么酷的东西怎么可以不拍下来啊！”  
　　“……没有。相机在Izzy那，所以说当初应该让Izzy也一起来的嘛~”Duff一开始挺无奈不过提起Izzy的时候语气不自觉的变了一些。  
　　“带那么大个灯泡干嘛？”Slash终于不盯着森蚺看了。  
　　“你吃醋了？”Duff笑了笑。  
　　“才没有，再说人家Izzy和Axl一起多好啊，而且你认为Axl会放Izzy来吗？”  
　　“要是Izzy真的想来的话Axl也拦不住他啊。”  
　　“重点就是他不想啊。”  
　　“所以说你还是在吃醋。”  
　　“看着我诚挚的双眼，我真的没有在吃醋。”  
　　“……看不见。”  
　　“……”Slash抓起Duff手，撩开了自己的头发，露出了双眼。  
　　此时，沼泽地那里已经没有了森蚺的身影。  
　　“里面明明写着‘我在吃醋’四个大字嘛。”Duff还顺势把他头发撩高了点。  
　　Slash却往下重重地甩了下手。“不理你了。”然后掉头离去。  
　　“喂，我开玩笑……”突然间Duff脸上充满惊愕，眼睁睁可是森蚺还是对着Slash的腰咬了下去然后开始缠绕。  
　　Duff完全呆了，等他真正反应过来时森蚺已经将Slash缠紧了。他从背后拿下猎枪，对着森蚺身上开了一枪。“操你妈啊！进你妈X的水啊！”  
　　没办法，他只好找别的武器。期间Slash的叫喊声逐渐减弱。终于，他从背包里找到了一把匕首，朝森蚺身上重重地刺了上去。  
　　尽管森蚺皮很厚，可他还是有所感觉的，于是他用他那粗壮的尾巴重重地一扫，Duff掉入了河中。  
　　Duff刚一掉下去，就围上了一群食人鱼，他努力挣脱，可怎么也挣脱不了。身上到处都被食人鱼在撕咬，可是那疼痛比起心灵上的痛楚却什么也不算。他透 过Slash的头发，看到他那张充满痛苦的脸，感觉就像心里有万千只食人鱼在撕咬同一个地方一样，那种心痛一直坚持到他失去意识的前一刻。  
　　“我等你。”他努力说出这句话，之后沉入了水中。


End file.
